Technical Field
The present invention concerns a wind power installation rotor blade and a method of fitting a wind power installation rotor blade.
Description of the Related Art
Various technologies are known for fitting and removing rotor blades. Typically the rotor blade is fitted and removed by means of a crane. For that purpose handling means or slings are provided in the region near the rotor blade root and in the region of the rotor blade tip. Those slings are then fixed to a crane hook to be able to convey the rotor blade. Alternatively a method of fitting rotor blades is also known, in which the rotor blades have one or more two through holes which serve to receive handling means. In the known methods of fitting and removing rotor blades of a wind power installation the rotor blade is typically fitted or removed in a vertically oriented position.
DE 20 2010 002 679 U1 shows a rotor blade of a wind power installation with an arcuate deflection member for deflecting a cable for fitting the rotor blade.
DE 103 05 543 A1 shows a rotor blade of a wind power installation with a through hole for fitting the rotor blade.